My only Friend?
by Themanwhoknewsushi
Summary: After being imprisoned, abused both physically and sexually, Mahiru loses all hope. Then, one night just like all the others, she meets a new friend who promises her freedom and protection. Will she keep this promise?
1. Chapter 1

**My only Friend?**

The lights flashed, the man's eyes bore into her young fragile body. By now Mahiru knew not to move when her captor took pictures, or she would suffer another beating.

Or worse.

No one would help her. No one cared to help her. No one had been there to save her and at this point, she had lost all hope anyone ever would.

All Mahiru could hope for was for him to leave her alone when he was done.

Suddenly her head jerked back, he grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her towards her room. Mahiru never made a sound, too afraid to do anything more than shake in fear.

He threw Mahiru back into her cell.

"I'm having company over so you better be quiet Mahiru chan. Or I'll have to punish you again. Okay?"

His disgusting mouth stretched up into a sinister grin.

Mahiru nodded her head, never making eye contact with him. He shut the door and locked it from the outside.

Banba had no tears left, she closed her eyes and squeezed her knees against her chest instead. No matter how selfish it was, the only wish she had left to her was for someone to share in the pain with. Someone to be there with her, someone to warm her at night and tell her they would get out of there together. Mahiru's desire for companionship was stronger than any other feeling she had left.

She imagined how much better her captor would be dead. How warm his blood would feel on her skin, how nice it would be to see his eyes open wide in fear. Mahiru wanted to see all hope disappear from his eyes when he realized there was no escaping his inevitable fate. She wanted him to feel everything he made her feel. Wanted him to feel helpless and weak. Wanted to put him in excruciating pain.

After the sun disappeared that night, Mahiru heard a faint whisper in the back of her mind. A voice that was not her own. It scared her because at first she thought the monster of a man was coming back to make her pose for pictures again.

Or worse.

But then she heard it again. It sounded nothing like that man, it sounded warm despite its rough texture.

Mahiru focused on that voice, desperately desiring to hear it again.

"_Set yourself free." _

Mahiru stopped all movement and sucked in her breath.

"W-what?"

"_What? You can't do it Mahiru?"_

Mahiru shook her head side to side, eyes now wide open. This was a voice she did not recognize.

"_Then I'll do it. I'll kill him and set you free." _

Mahiru's eyes widened even more.

"You're l-lying!"

"_Mahiru, you are too soft and innocent to do anything on your own. I will kill this dumb fucker for you. I'll bash his fuckin head in and cut his heart out." _

The voice was filled with confidence and power. Mahiru felt herself warming up to it right away.

"H-he is too strong and big and scary a-and-"

'_Maybe for someone like you. I can crush him easy. I'll protect you Mahiru." _

Mahiru let her legs slide away from her chest.

"P-protect me? What's your n-name?"

"_Call me Shinya. Banba Shinya. From now on, I'll be your friend and guardian."_

In that moment, Shinya appeared before her. She looked similar to her, but far more wild and confident. Her face sported a cocky grin, yet Mahiru could feel warmth radiating off of her.

Mahiru felt her lips twitch slightly upwards, she looked up at Shinya, her eyes shining with hope.

"S-Shinya, you'll really protect me? Will you rea-really be my f-f-friend?"

Shinya's expression softened and she knelt in front of Mahiru.

"_Of course I will. Just let me take care of you, no one will ever hurt ya again."_

Mahiru smiled at her new friend.

Mahiru could already feel how much fuller her empty husk would be once his life ended. With Shinya on her side, she felt much more confident this wish would come true.

'_I'll handle everything, I promise. I'll slaughter him and his ugly ass mustache when he least expects it.'_

Mahiru nodded her head in response, feeling far more hopeful than before. Someone had finally come to save her, to help her, to protect her.

"_I'll kill any bastard who comes near ya. The world is filled with people just like this shit head and they all need salvation. The only way to give them that salvation, is to release their souls. "_

Mahiru's head shot towards the door when she heard the latch turn.

"Mahiru chan, are you ready?"

The man slammed the door open, a lustful glint in his eyes.

'_Don't be scared Mahiru. Tonight he dies.'_

It was still impossible for Mahiru to remain calm, despite the strong presence of Shinya. She could not stop the shaking, or the occasional whimper as he dragged her towards the usual room. Where he would take more pictures.

And maybe something worse.

The disgusting man left her in the center of the room and forced her into a pose she did not want to be in. The flashes started and all Mahiru could do was shake, fear filled her stomach once again.

When Mahiru thought everything she had been told was all a lie, when she started to sink back into her despair, she heard Shinya's voice louder than ever.

'_I'll free us Mahiru. I won't let this waste of life do this to you anymore. Just sit back and relax, you deserve it.' _

Mahiru felt herself thrown to the back of her mind while something, or rather someone else took over.

The man saw Mahiru's head tilt back, he lowered his camera to the floor. He had been kneeling on the ground for a better angle.

"Tilt your head back-"

"Mahiru" shot up onto her feet, charged forward and kneed her captor straight in the throat, shutting him up immediately. He fell backwards, her tiny body delivering an insane amount of power. He grabbed at his throat, trying to catch some air.

"You need to shut the fuck up ya putrid piece of shit!"

Shinya picked up his camera and shattered it against his face, maniacal laughter escaped her mouth. She followed up with repeated elbows to the face.

His head bounced against the floor over and over again. After the fifth elbow he fought back. He grabbed Shinya's arms and threw her off of him.

She smacked against the floor, but stood up in a split second, determined to steal his life away.

Her target tried standing up too, he nearly fell over twice due to being in a daze and her most recent attack, a kick to the ball sack. After this she ran out of the room, straight into the kitchen.

He chased after her in a fit of rage, screaming curses all the way.

When he burst into the kitchen Shinya was nowhere to be seen. He slowly crept around, the island in the middle of the room provided a great hiding spot for small children. He smirked, that girl was going to get the worst beating of her life.

"I've caught you you little bitch!"

He jumped over the kitchen island and grabbed at the air. His eyes widened in surprise, he heard movement behind him and spun around.

"Stay still and die!"

Shinya leapt at her target wielding a knife in one hand.

He stumbled back on top of the Island and struggled to keep the point of the knife away from his body. The two fought for the advantage, when suddenly his fist bashed into her face and he rolled over on top of her.

Her captor pointed the knife back at her face, it slowly inched towards her forehead. The blade cut into the area above her right eyebrow.

She struggled to push him off, it saved her life and her eye, but the cut started sliding all the way down her face.

It dug deeper and deeper into her skin, finally Shinya felt a burning rage rise in her chest. She screamed a warcry and with superhuman strength rolled back on top of her target. The two of them fell off the island and onto the floor.

Shinya smiled and jabbed her finger straight into the mans eye. He screamed in pain while Shinya dodged his wild swings and kicks and ran back into the picture taking room, picking up the knife on the way.

Idiotically, the man stood up and stumbled back after her. The adrenaline and anger driving him after her. She stood nearby his photography equipment, hands behind her back.

He charged towards her and knocked over his camera stand on the way. Before he could make another move Shinya stepped to the side and thrusted the knife into his ribs, forcing all his movements to stop.

His eyes went wide with fear and shock, he stumbled backwards and fell onto his back. Shinya had already pulled the knife out and took a few steps back. He no longer struggled, he just sat there staring up at the ceiling. His hands tried to cover the wound, but eventually he stopped even that. No sound came from his throat, the shock kept him quiet even though his mouth opened and closed.

Shinya and Mahiru took great pleasure in his current state of being. All anger, greed, hate, and hope faded from his eyes when he realized he would die.

Blood trickled down her face, Shinya reached up and touched their new scar. She smirked and a new feeling washed over her.

She jumped on top of him and stabbed him. Then she did it again and again and again and again.

Shinya's clothes turned a nice shade of red, blood splattered onto her face. Shinya laughed hysterically the entire time, finding great pleasure in releasing his life energy.

Shinya stabbed him one final time before getting off of his mutilated body and taking a rest. After a few minutes she leaned off of the wall.

"I kept my promise now didn't I, Mahiru~?"

Shinya laughed and started walking towards the exit.

She heard Mahiru sob.

"_Thank you so much Shinya. You're th-the best friend I've e-ever had." _

Shinya smirked even wider.

"No one will ever fuck with you again, I promise."

With that they ran out of the dark apartment, they needed to get as far away from that place as they could.

* * *

><p>"Mahiru, it's time to wake up.~"<p>

Said girl opened her eyes.

It was all a dream.

She was back in Myojo academy on a mission for a holy relic, given to her by Ichinose Haru. All she needed to do now was kill her of course.

"Mahiru, you are going to be late for class if you don't get up."

Sumireko stood by the entrance to the bedroom, her smile bright and warm as always.

Mahiru immediately looked away from her roommates face.

"I-I'm sorry."

Mahiru sat up, rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Facing away from her roommate.

Sumireko placed a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"No need to apologize. I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

Mahiru nodded her head as a response, her face slightly red.

She began her morning routine, Shinya laughed.

'_She totally has the hots for you, or should I say us.'_

Mahiru shook her head violently and began to change.

'_She is j-just being nice to me.' _

'_And that is exactly why you need my help." _

She ignored Shinya and swiftly finished changing. Mahiru had showered the night before, all she needed to do now was brush her teeth.

Once she finished she shyly went to meet her roommate in the other room. The two of them silently made their way out the door, they stayed in that silence until they were out of the dorm building.

"Were you having a bad dream last night"

Sumireko turned her head towards Mahiru.

Mahiru jumped slightly at this question, then shook her head no.

Sumireko tilted her head to the side and for a split second looked hurt. It disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"If you ever want to talk I'd be willing to listen."

Mahiru shook her head up and down, deciding words would just make her sound stupid or mean.

Sumireko sighed and looked straight ahead. This was when Mahiru decided to take a look at her, and instead of hastily looking back at the oh so interesting ground in front of her, she smiled.

Hanabusa shifted her eyes toward her, they quickly shot back.

"I-is something wrong?"

Mahiru looked back at the ground and let out a tiny giggle.

"N-no."

Despite being flustered moments before, Sumireko made a quick recovery. She smirked and stepped a little closer to her companion.

"My Mahiru, you seem to be getting more mischievous lately.~"

Banba let out a small squeak and closed in on her self, attempting to hide her face. This elicited a laugh from Hanabusa, causing Mahiru to smile again.

Perhaps she had more than one person who wished to make her smile, perhaps more than one person cared about her.

Maybe it was time to start treasuring that person.

**A/N: This is supposed to be a one shot, but I may make it longer. Depends on what happens in the near future. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As the Days go By**

Mahiru sighed, though she was busy thinking about assassinating Ichinose Haru, her mind was equally taken up by thoughts of someone else.

Why was Sumireko so kind to her? Why did Sumireko talk to her? It drove her insane and made her incredibly nervous. Yet at the same time, she was comfortable with her, to the point where she did not mind physical contact.

Perhaps she even desired it.

Plus she kept asking her that same question everyday.

"Banba-san! Would you like to join me for tea today?"

Sumireko approached her desk and smiled sweetly towards her classmate.

Mahiru hated answering this question, because every time she felt bad she had to refuse.

"I-I c-"

She stopped when she saw Hanabusa's expression and decided that maybe, this time it would be alright.

"You can't? I, I see. To be expected I gu-"

"I c-can."

Mahiru looked away as she said this. Shinya had allowed her to go ahead and enjoy herself this time.

Sumireko's face immediately lit up.

"Oh how delightful! I have to go prepare the blends and the treats and- my! I'll meet you back at the room, Banba-san!"

She ran out of the room as fast as a wealthy young lady like her could without looking unrefined.

Haruki smirked and looked at Mahiru.

"She looked really happy you did that Banba. Way ta go!" Sagae threw her a thumbs up.

Mahiru blushed and glanced up at her. "Y-yeah."

The two of them were the last to leave the room, they walked back to the dorms together. Haruki had always been pretty nice, so Mahiru didn't mind walking with her as long as she didn't have to do much talking.

"Well, see ya later Banba!"

Haruki gave her a wink and entered her dorm room. Most likely to hang out with Isuke or something.

Mahiru stopped outside of her dorm, extremely nervous to attend a tea party with Sumireko. She would have to sit and talk more than she was used to.

But she had already accepted and she didn't want to hurt her feelings, especially not after she saw how happy her answer made her. So, Mahiru opened the door and stepped inside, the smell of freshly brewed tea and tea cakes smacked her in the face. Sumireko's soft humming wafted into her ears, drawing her deeper into the room.

She stopped at the entrance to the living room and watched Sumireko go about her business. Mahiru guessed she was nearly done, seeing as the cups, chairs, tea kettle, and tea cakes were all set up. The only thing left was for the tea itself and Mahiru knew she liked to make tea blends herself.

The sun shone straight through their windows, illuminating Sumireko's features. She was a beautiful girl, anyone who saw her knew that. Her hair long and silky, eyes blue as a clear sky on a warm summer morning, skin soft and smooth. But really, all these physical attributes were nothing compared to how kindly she treated Mahiru. That was why she felt drawn to her, that was also why she knew they shouldn't and couldn't ever be. A girl like her, deserved far better than herself.

Mahiru was poor, scarred and scary to most other human beings. Her switching between her and Shinya was considered a sickness, but what did they know?

Shinya was the only one who cared to come and save her. Many adults had the chance to let her free, but listened to her captor instead of her cries for help. Thinking she was just a rebellious daughter. Shinya on the other hand, understood her completely. She came during her darkest hour and fought for her. No one else had ever done something like that before.

Well, Sumireko had saved her a few times. When she was being bullied by Otoya, Sumireko was the one to put a stop to it. When she had been scared of the bright lights during the creation of their play, Sumireko was the one to comfort her. Over all, Sumireko had been very kind, friendly, and gentle with her. She had gained so much of Mahiru's trust, she was allowed to make physical contact without Mahiru freaking out.

"Banba-san! I am so glad you actually came!"

Sumireko bounced out of her chair.

Mahiru flinched at Sumireko's sudden close proximity.

"U-uh. I-I'm glad you invited me."

Sumireko smiled softly and gently gripped one of Mahiru's shoulders. They looked into each others eyes longer than was necessary.

Mahiru quickly looked away, a slight tinge of red spreading across her cheeks.

Sumireko noticed her discomfort and immediately backed away, doing her best to suppress her own blush.

"Lets take our seats shall we?"

Mahiru nodded her head.

The two girls sat in their seats, facing each other. Sumireko asked what type of tea Mahiru would like, offered her tea cakes and served all accordingly.

They sat in a comfortable silence, basking in the suns warmth and enjoying the expertly brewed tea. Mahiru decided to steal a glance at the girl sitting across from her, the sight elicited a strange sensation in her stomach. Is this what they meant by butterflies?

Sumireko had been staring out the window, wearing a content and pleased expression. Her posture was always perfect and lady like, Mahiru wondered how she did it.

"Would you like more tea Banba-san?"

Banba shook her head yes and Sumireko smiled at her. She poured Mahiru some more tea and added a touch of honey to the mix.

"Is there a reason you decided to accept my invitation today? Not to be rude but I was surprised!"

Sumireko placed the tea in front of Mahiru, whom stared at it for a few seconds before answering.

"I well. Um, Shinya said it would be alright an-and I thought it would be fu-fun."

Mahiru stared at the space in front of her, trying to hide her face from her roommate. She also decided it best not to tell her she didn't want her to be sad.

"Mm, no matter the reason, I am glad you decided to humor me."

They both took a sip of their tea before looking at each other. Sumireko tilted her head to the side, her eyes turned thoughtful.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Myojo?"

Mahiru looked out the window, unsure if she should answer.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to ask."

Sumireko looked into her tea cup, that expression on her face was similar to before, it made Mahiru's heart hurt to see.

"A-ah no, th-thats not it. It's hard to explain."

Mahiru met Sumireko's gaze with her own.

"I understand. You don't have to answer. I was curious is all."

Mahiru shook her head side to side.

"If I say what it is, w-will you answer one of my qu-questions?"

Sumireko stopped drinking her tea and looked at Mahiru. Her eyes wide open, quite surprised Mahiru would propose a deal like that. Her lips curved up into an amused smile.

"Of course, as long as you are comfortable with it."

Mahiru shook her head yes and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm here to obtain a holy relic. One that will finally f-free me."

Sumireko's eyes narrowed in a concerned manner.

"Free you? From what?"

"Fr-from my pr-problems and my s-sins…"

A deep silence filled the room as Sumireko wondered what she could mean by sins. She had an idea of what she meant by problems, but sins? What could she have done to make her say that? She didn't doubt Banba had killed a few people, but she was sure it wouldn't have warranted her to say that. Then again, Banba believed killing another person to make a holy relic was going to solve all this, her thinking wasn't exactly sane.

According to normal people anyway.

"H-Hanabusa-san?"

Sumireko shot back to reality once she heard that soft, small voice.

"Oh I apologize, I am listening."

Mahiru shifted nervously in her seat.

"We-well uh. um.."

"Go ahead, we made a deal right?"

Sumireko gave the girl an encouraging smile. Mahiru stopped moving around and looked Sumireko straight in the eyes.

"Why are you so k-kind to me? I-if you are forcing yourself o-or pitying me, please stop."

Sumireko leaned back in her chair and placed her hand over her heart.

"What are you saying?"

"I mean you are really b-beautiful and st-strong and nice, why would you ta-talk to me?"

A faint blush escaped Sumireko's attempts to hold it down, she tried to cover it up by taking a sip of tea. She looked back at her roommate, an unknown emotion filled them, one that confused Mahiru.

"Please don't think so low of yourself. I do not do it out of pity, nor do I force myself. I do it because I like you Banba-san."

Sumireko's smile was soft and expressed that same unknown emotion that caused the butterflies in Mahiru's stomach and made her heart beat faster. That mixed in with the words her friend just spoke made her face heat up at a surprising rate.

"Y-you like me?"

"Yes. Do I need any other reason?"

No answer was needed, instead a few tears traveled down Mahiru's face. She quickly attempted to wipe them away, it was no use. More kept coming and she couldn't figure out why.

Sumireko stood up from her seat, kneeled by Mahiru, and pulled her into a firm embrace. The silver haired girl latched onto her shirt and buried her face into Sumireko's shoulder.

The wealthy young lady slowly ran her hand up and down Mahiru's back in an attempt to calm her. Her entire body trembled and her tears soaked Sumireko's shoulder.

But she did not mind, not one bit. Instead she felt as if the bond between them had grown that much stronger.

Sumireko found herself wanting to strengthen this bond even more.

* * *

><p>Banba Shinya slipped into her bathrobe, grabbed her shower supplies and her all important rubber duck. She heard a giggle come from her roommate Hanabusa.<p>

Shinya looked over at the ojou sama and smirked.

"What is it princess? Something get you giggly?"

Hanabusa shook her head side to side.

"Don't worry about it Banba-san. Go enjoy your bath, I'm sure you're looking forward to it."

Shinya laughed and walked towards the exit.

"You sure you won't join us today princess? I'm sure there is more than enough room in the bath to fit that tiny body of yours."

"I am sorry, but I have to decline. I prefer to bathe alone."

Shinya shrugged.

"Your loss. Smell ya later!"

With that, she began her walk down to the bath. She ran into a few of the other assassins on the way, all were returning from the bath. It was perfect, Shinya would have the entire space to herself and her ducks.

Once Shinya arrived, she made sure to retrieve the bag of ducks she stored in the changing room. She screamed a war cry and threw all her ducks into the bath, not noticing the single other presence in the room.

Tokaku stared at all the yellow objects now floating around in the water. Shinya still ignored her presence, happily splashing around in the water with the ducks.

Suddenly the silver haired maniac spun around.

"Ah! I had no idea you were there Azuma."

She let out a loud laugh, Tokaku stared at her silently for a few seconds.

"... Is all this necessary?"

Tokaku swept her hand across all the ducks floating in front of her.

"Hey, fuck off if ya don't like it."

Shinya narrowed her eyes unhappily. Tokaku shook her head, not wasting time and effort to voice a response.

"So wheres your girlfriend? She hiding or something?"

"Stay away from Ichinose."

Shinya placed her hands on her hips and stuck her chest out.

"I mean no harm tonight. Don't be so paranoid Azuma."

Tokaku shot up, ready to fight at a moments notice. Shinya arched her back forward and narrowed her eyes, her all present grin turned feral.

Before Tokaku could get any more aggressive and possibly start a fist fight with Shinya, Haru opened the baths door.

"Ah! Shinya-san! Are you the one who brought all these adorable ducks?"

Haru's eyes shined and she jumped right into the water, picking up one of the many ducks.

"Yo! This is my collection. No you can't have any of them, but as long as you put them back you can look at them."

Shinya proudly crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she talked. Haru quickly said a grateful thank you and began playing with the numerous rubber toys.

Azuma slowly sat down, lightening up a little at the sight of Ichinose playing in the bath. Though she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

The three of them quietly went about their own activities. The only sound was the splashing of water, Shinya's giggling, and Haru talking with Tokaku.

"How come Hanabusa-San never comes to the bath with you? You and Mahiru are pretty close to her right?"

Shinya stopped her floating and looked in Ichinose's direction.

"The girl claims she prefers to bathe alone. I don't believe that bullshit, she definitely has something to hide."

"Something to hide?"

Tokaku narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. Information like that peaked her interest.

"Eh? That grab your attention? Sorry but even if I knew anything, I would never tell you. That would ruin the surprise."

Banba's head tilted backwards as she let out another laugh.

Tokaku had had enough. She stood up, saying a quick "let's go" to Haru, before heading straight out the door.

"See ya later!"

Haru turned around and waved at her, Shinya returned the wave. Once the two of them were gone and complete silence took over the large steamy room once again, Shinya decided it was time for her to go to. So, she started packing up her ducks, she and Mahiru were starting to feel a little lonely.

* * *

><p>Hanabusa stared out the window in the bedroom of her dorm. The night sky looked beautiful that night, but thoughts like that didn't even cross her mind. Instead her thoughts wandered, and eventually focused in on her silver haired classmate. Like they did every day since she had met her.<p>

She hoped Banba would be back early tonight.

Usually she fell asleep before her roommate returned. Sumireko would look at the bed next to her in the morning to find Shinya sleeping in a very unladylike pose, usually causing Mahiru to apologize out of embarrassment.

She smiled at the memories, wishing she could spend more time with Banba. Sumireko worried she would never be able to see her again after all in Myojo academy finished.

"Yo! I'm home~!"

Sumireko jumped, surprised by the sudden intrusion. Shinya was never gentle with the door, if it was out of carelessness or the lack of control over her own strength, she would never know.

"Ba-Banba-san? You're back early."

The ojou sama quickly composed herself, not wishing Shinya to know she had surprised her.

"Eh? Did you miss me?"

Shinya walked into the bedroom and plopped down onto her bed, smirking at Hanabusa. She returned the smile with her own.

"I was just about to head to bed. But if you would like some tea or anything, I would be happy to oblige."

"Mahiru had enough of that this afternoon. Wouldn't ya rather do something a little more exciting?"

Sumireko tilted her head to the side, Shinya's grin grew wilder.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Something more thrilling."

Shinya stood up off the bed, her eyes narrowed and her smile widened. Sumireko felt her heart beat quicken as the girl walked up to her chair and leaned her face in a little too close.

"Something physical."

Banba twirled a lock of Hanabusa's hair in her fingers.

"P-ph-physical? I-I I don'- um."

Sumireko's face turned scarlet and for once in her life had lost all control over her reactions. She found herself unable to look away from Shinya's eyes, unable to move.

The night loving maniac leaned in to whisper something in her ear, Sumireko felt her body muscles tense in anticipation.

"Just kidding."

Hanabusa shoved her away so hard, Shinya slammed into the wall and fell onto her ass. But instead of being angry she started laughing loud enough to wake everyone else in the dorms.

"That was extremely rude of you Banba-san!"

Sumireko stood up out of her chair and tilted her chin up into the air and to the side. Her face still held a blush that would not easily disappear.

"It was only a little tease, lighten up Princess."

Shinya stopped laughing and shot a toothy grin at Hanabusa.

"It wasn't funny. I am quite upset, so I'm going to bed now. Goodnight!"

"Well, I guess it was a test too. Now I know for sure."

Sumireko stopped in her tracks and slowly looked back towards her friend.

"Know what for sure?"

Her voice came out cautious and low.

"Oh nothing! Mahiru is screaming for me to stop being mean. Have a good nights rest!"

Hanabusa scoffed and settled herself into her bed, facing away from Shinya.

An unknown amount of time later she heard Shinya's silent breaths, she had fallen asleep before her. Which clearly meant Sumireko would be getting absolutely no sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all who reviewed, Ill try to get back to them when I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, I obviously couldn't help myself and started turning this into a longer story! I just love these characters too much. Gods, this one turned out disgustingly fluffy. I didn't mean for that to happen.**

**Also if anyone is interested, check out mine and my sisters ( u/3788996/FishSlayer) Akuma No Riddle fiction. We are working together with this one, each of us have different characters to write. It is titled The Crown, The Sword, The Heart. It is a Kingdom Au, for more information go take a look! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Poor and the Rich**

Sumireko silently looked out her limo's window, searching for someone she knew wouldn't be there. It had been three months since the black class ended, three months of feeling like her insides were missing.

The world had gone cold the night Banba had failed in her assassination attempt, so cold she decided hers would take place the next day. No questions asked.

Now she would never openly say this to anyone, besides the girl it was about, but Banba had taken a very special place in her heart. Perhaps the entire thing, and she desired to have her heart returned to her.

Hanabusa should have put more effort into staying in touch with the girl. She wondered where she could be right now, what she was doing, if she was healthy and if she also wished to see her again. Did Banba even have a place to live? Sumireko wondered if she had any family to stay with, or a small place of her own.

Someone like Banba was probably in the poorer parts of the city. Sumireko only vaguely remembered Mahiru mumbling something about living in the same area. But Hanabusa had no idea if Mahiru meant by area as in city, or area as in neighborhood. Sumireko guessed it was the former.

As they were driving down the street, the traffic thickened and the red lights kept coming. Sumireko did not mind, she needed time to herself anyway after all the cooking lessons and business meetings that week.

At one particularly slow moving red light, Sumireko found herself staring out at a construction site. She guessed they were constructing another apartment building, this district did contain the poorer citizens after all.

Sumireko's eyes widened, a girl with a head of long red hair carried a few cement blocks in one arm and started adding them to a half finished wall of the building.

'_Sa-Sagae Haruki?' _

"Driver, please pull over to the side of the road as quickly as possible."

He grunted in response and slowly made his way to the far right of the road.

In the meantime Sumireko immediately texted Inukai Isuke. The two of them had formed an odd type of friendship over the past few months. They had run into each other again at a large party hosted by the Hanabusa Corporation, and found they were both suffering from a similar problem.

Longing for something, or someone, they didn't believe they could or would ever have.

When she looked back up her heart did a somersault and crawled up her throat as a million butterflies tickled her stomach.

Walking down the sidewalk towards the construction site was a short, silver haired girl.

'_Ba-Banba-san?' _

Hanabusa couldn't control herself anymore and went to open her door, she would walk through all the traffic if she had to.

But, what happened next stopped her flow of actions.

Mahiru and Haruki started speaking with one another as if they were old friends. Then Mahiru offered Haruki a bento box, Haruki gratefully accepted of course.

Sumireko decided to watch a little longer, missing the text she had just received from Isuke.

Haruki turned to her co workers to say a few words, then she and Mahiru sat down together on a nearby bench.

A little too close for Hanabusa's comfort.

Sumireko texted Isuke once again and when she looked back up, Haruki was offering to share some of the food Mahiru made her, with her.

Hanabusa felt her arm twitch, she wondered if Isuke would mind if she broke the girl's nose.

She decided it was time to go greet them instead of creepily watching them from her limo. So, the ojou sama stepped out of her car and walked over to the two girls.

They didn't notice her until she was about ten feet from their position, Mahiru's eyes widened. Haruki noticed the change in her expression and turned to look at what she had spotted, her eyes also widened.

"H-H-Hanabusa-san?"

Mahiru stood up and cautiously took a step forward. Haruki smiled softly after the two of them and put aside the bento box, deciding to hang back until the two had had their happy reunion.

"Yes, it is me Banba-san. I was quite shocked to see the two of you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Mahiru pulled her into a very tight hug and buried her face into her shoulder.

"B-banba-san?"

It would be an understatement to say Sumireko was surprised, for the first few moments she didn't react. But, she settled into the embrace wearing a content expression.

Mahiru suddenly pulled away and looked at the ground in front of her.

"I'm glad to see you too."

The silver haired girl smiled wide, Sumireko felt those butterflies again.

"I don't mean to interrupt your happy time, but I never thought we would see you around these parts Hanabusa-san."

Hanabusa directed her gaze towards the tall redhead, whom had stood up and joined the two girls.

"You would be correct to think that. I rarely pass through this part of the city. It must have been fate for me to take this route today."

"F-fate?"

Hanabusa nodded her head, not ignoring the fact Haruki had put her hand on Mahiru's shoulder. She felt a strange sensation spread through her body.

"You two seem pretty close these days. Do you live near each other?"

Mahiru nodded her head and Haruki laughed.

"I ran into Mahiru-san on my way home from work one day. A few guys were trying to pick her up, if you know what I mean. So I helped her out."

Hanabusa tilted her head to the side, she should be thankful Haruki saved Mahiru. But she couldn't help but wish it was her.

"My, that was really nice of you Sagae-san!"

"I-it was." Mahiru piped up, flashing Haruki a thankful smile.

Haruki rubbed the back of her head and said a quick 'It was nothing'. Sumireko felt jealousy shoot through her heart yet again.

"By the way Hanabusa-san, do you know how Isuke-sama is doing?"

"Ara? You care to know?"

"So you have seen her!"

Haruki pumped her fists victoriously.

Hanabusa giggled at her antics, despite her previous actions toward Banba.

"She is doing well. Still taking assassination jobs I'm sure."

"That's… great? If you see her soon, tell her to stay safe."

Sumireko smiled wide.

"You should tell her yourself."

Haruki raised one of her eyebrows.

"Wha-"

"Sagae! We need your help over here!"

Haruki was cut off by her co-workers, she looked back to meet their glares with one of her own.

"Aye! Well I've gotta get back to work. I'm sure Mahiru-san's break is over too."

Mahiru nodded and looked up at Sumireko's face, her eyes told the wealthy young lady how upset she was to have to leave.

This warmed her heart.

"I could walk you there if you would like."

"S-sure."

Hanabusa took a step closer to her former roommate, this was when Haruki decided it was time for her to go. She waved goodbye as she ran over to help with stacking cement block.

Mahiru and Sumireko waved back.

Before Mahiru could take another step, Sumireko wrapped her arm around hers. At first Banba jumped and tensed her muscles, but relaxed just as quickly.

"So Banba-san, what kind of work is it?"

"U-um I-I work as a w-waitress."

Sumireko's head shot towards her friend, her shocked expression forced Mahiru to blush.

"I-I also work at a tai-tailors shop. T-to make dresses and costumes and th-things."

Mahiru's blush deepened under her friends gaze. Hanabusa suppressed the urge to kiss her cheeks right then and there.

"My, you must be doing really well with that one. You have a talent in making clothing Banba-san."

A smile crept up onto Mahiru's face.

"Thank you."

Suddenly Mahiru stopped in her tracks.

"W-we're h-here."

When Sumireko looked inside, her eyes grew large and her face turned red.

This was not just any restaurant. It was a maid cafe.

Sumireko felt guilty for thinking so, but she desperately wanted to see Mahiru in one of those maid outfits.

"This is very unexpected Banba-san. I didn't know you liked playing dress up."

She couldn't help but tease her poor friend, she was far too cute for her own good.

To her delight, Mahiru's face turned scarlet and she bowed in an attempt to hide it.

"I-I'm sorry bu-but I have to go now!"

She turned to run, but Sumireko grabbed her by the shoulder's, stopping her in her tracks.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

Mahiru shook her head no.

"I-I neve-never thought to buy one."

Sumireko sadly nodded in response.

"B-but if you come back la-later or wh-whenever you are f-free, I c-can sh-show you where I l-l-l-live."

Mahiru quickly added after seeing the disappointment in the other girls expression. Sumireko's face lifted, then she narrowed her eyes suggestively and leaned in next to Mahiru's ear.

"My, already inviting me back to your place Banba-san? How bold."

Mahiru turned so red Hanabusa thought steam would come out of her head at any moment.

"I-I-I have to go!"

This time Sumireko did not stop her, instead she watched Mahiru sprint into the back of the cafe. Her gaze lingered for a few moments, before she turned to go back to her limo. Luckily, the driver had been smart enough to follow her movements without interrupting her business.

She stepped into the car and glanced once more at the cafe, memorizing its location. Sumireko would have to go visit this place again tomorrow. Tonight she had to speak with her parents about business matters, and also to Isuke about who she had found that day.

She was more than excited to return the next day.

* * *

><p>Mahiru stepped out of her workplace to find Haruki waiting for her, it had become a common sight in her daily life. The two had made it an everyday thing to walk home together at the end of their shifts every night.<p>

"Yo! Shinya-san not showing up tonight?"

Mahiru shook her head.

"Mm, she tired or something?"

Mahiru nodded her head.

Shinya no longer showed up every night. Instead she only came out when Mahiru was in danger, needed her aggressive personality, asked for her to, or when Shinya wanted to have some fun.

"You were really happy to see Hanabusa-san huh?"

"Y-yes. It w-was wonderful."

"Good! I'm sure she will be back to see ya."

Haruki gave her a big bright smile and flopped an arm across her shoulders.

"Y-yeah. I-I think you will see In-Inukai-san too."

Mahiru smiled at the ground, Haruki's expression softened.

"Maybe."

"I-I'm sure of it."

Mahiru made eye contact with her close friend. Really, the two of them had grown much closer since the end of black class. The two had gotten comfortable enough with each other that Mahiru had been over Haruki's a few times. Going to visit a friends house was a new experience for Mahiru, one she was glad to experience. It was also new to Haruki, having friends over that is.

The two of them also began working together to make the neighborhood safer, since the police tended to be irresponsible and shitty.

" I'll hold you to that, Mahiru-san!"

The two disappeared into the night, finding their way home and hoping the next day was as good as this one.

* * *

><p>"Isuke wants to know all the details. Immediately~."<p>

Sumireko giggled and shook her head, Inukai had gotten to her house before her. Her family had gotten used to her visiting by now, so the guards had let her in without question.

"Of course Inukai-san. Lets talk over tea. Come."

Sumireko began walking up to her room.

"Isuke doesn't want tea."

She pouted, but followed none the less.

The two remained in silence until they reached Hanabusa's room.

"This better not be a joke~."

"We both know I wouldn't do such a thing."

The change in Sumireko's tone dispelled all doubt Isuke held.

"Alright. What happened?"

The pinkettes voice grew more impatient by the second. Hanabusa smiled, served the specially brewed tea, and sat down in her chair.

"You see, I was returning from a business meeting,"

Sumireko continued to tell her what happened in detail. Inukai Isuke listened without saying a word, looking at her nails, twirling her hair. Yet, she kept fidgeting in her chair, betraying her excitement. Hanabusa had saved the best for last of course…

"Sagae-san asked about you."

Isuke's head shot up from her nails.

"She wanted to know how you were doing."

"That idiot should worry more about herself. Idiot..."

Isuke smiled despite what she said. Sumireko giggled, before taking a sip of her tea.

"It was a very exciting chance discovery, both say they are doing well. Though, there is one thing. Sagae-san and Banba-san look to be very close these days."

Isuke crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow.

"Close?"

"Yes. Close enough they are on a first name basis, and Sagae-san is allowed to touch Banba-san without her minding."

Sumireko felt that familiar jealousy float up her stomach and into her heart. Nevertheless, she ignored it.

"Ara? Are you jealous Hanabusa-san?"

Isuke smirked and leaned her chin on her hand. Sumireko twitched but did not lose her composure.

"I am concerned is all. Anyway, would you like to come with me to see them tomorrow?"

Isuke poured herself another cup of tea.

"Yup. Isuke is free tomorrow~."

With that the two moved on to other subjects, strangely enough the conversation tended to drift back to the next day. The two wealthy girls had no idea how hectic it would become.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one was sorta hard to write, but in the end it flowed and this is what happened. I am going to begin to incorporate more characters. **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****

**I want to thank all who have reviewed this story, it has provided nice encouragement. Sorry for not replying yet! I also thank those who have favorited or followed this story. **


End file.
